The Heart That Went On
by Duck Life
Summary: Nine months after Rose comes to America, she gives birth to Jack's quintuplets. Sixteen years later, one of them gets sick. Rose learns that her heart really should go on.


Okay, I know it's not really historically correct, because I don't think there were quintuplets in 1912, but give me a break,

Okay, I know it's not really historically correct, because I don't think there were quintuplets in 1912, but give me a break, it's just a story, and it's fiction.

Rose looked around at her five daughters, Mollie, Holly, Ellie, Meredith, and Emily. They all looked just like Jack, with their dirty blond hair and big, blue eyes. She was busy planning their sixteenth birthday party, which would happen in a month.

Rose peered out the window, then sunk back quickly with a sour stomach. It was a routine of hers to check what Mr. Meyers, the baker across the street, was making each day, or at least it had been until last week, when he keeled over and died of the fever. It was going around faster than an ocean-liner, and that was saying something. Rose knew.

But a fateful day came when Meredith wouldn't get out of bed. "Mum…it hurts, it hurts everywhere. I'm sick-" Rose gulped.

"You'll be fine, fine, just lay down, get some rest…" she left the room and came back a moment later with a damp cloth. "Put this on your forehead, take a nap-you're going to be fine." Rose would not lose her daughter to the fever. Meredith was beautiful, intelligent, and she had so much potential. She just couldn't die…

Ellie stepped in to check on her ill sister late that evening. "Mer? Are you awake?" she asked cautiously.

"Not for long," answered Meredith gravely.

"Don't say that," Ellie scolded. Meredith looked at her. Her skin was tinged with gray.

"I'm going to die. I just know it. But I don't want to die here. Not in bed. I want to die _doing _something. Out and about." Meredith was completely serious. With tears in her eyes, Ellie decided what to do.

"I'll switch places with you. Go. I'm going to miss you…" The sisters embraced, and Meredith hopped gracefully out the window and danced into the setting sun. Ellie settled into the bed and waited.

An hour later, Rose stepped into the room to check on Meredith. "Merry, dear, have you seen ELLIE!" Ellie leapt out of bed, frightened.

"How did you know?" Ellie asked, bewildered.

Rose leaned against the door. "Birthmark, on your ear, oh, never mind, _where's Meredith?_" Rose was panicked. Ellie told her she had left, and Rose grabbed her coat and hurried out the door.

Just as she was walking down the driveway, however, she noticed her ill daughter lying on a wooden bench, staring up at the stars. "Meredith, come in the house, you need rest, you need warmth, you need-"

"No, Mum," answered Meredith. "I only have a few minutes. I want to talk to you." Rose hurried to Meredith and knelt by her side. "You have to go on. Don't give up. You have four other daughters, you can go on with out me. You're afraid to love, don't be. Fall in love. I don't know much about it, but somewhere along the way, you promised Dad. You promised." Meredith looked up at her mother. Her eyes were bright. Rose let out a dry sob.

"I did." Meredith lay down on the bench. As Rose stared down at her daughter, she was staring at Jack, floating in the cold Atlantic. "I'll never let go. I promise." Jack sank through the water, hand in hand with the daughter he could finally be with.

30 Years Later

Ellie, Mollie, Emily, and Holly had a quintupled wedding: them and their husbands, and their mother to Roger Calvert. Rose had ten grandchildren: Matthew, Fredrick, Mary, Henry, Sue, Teresa, Eric, Mandy, Richard, and Zelda. As Rose got older, her youngest granddaughter, Zelda, came to live with her and take care of her. Rose and Zelda visited a certain park statue every day, which displayed and handsome man holding hands with a young girl who looked just like him.

Did you like it? Please review. I know it's pretty short, this is my first Titanic fanfic. it doesn't exactly go along with the movie… And I was just wondering, at the end of the movie, it shows (probably) Rose dying and going to Heaven, but her husband isn't there, even though it's pretty obvious that he died too. You would think that the love of her life was Jack, but really, he's not the only one. It's the theme song of the whole movie! Her heart went on!


End file.
